Unexpected
by Cursed-Mind
Summary: Ryoma gets an unexpected house call from a certain sempai. Just goes to show, not all unexpected things are bad. MomoRyoma


Unexpected

By me

Enjoy-

Ryoma stood panting heavily in the middle of the tennis courts where he had been practicing alone for the past two and a half-hours. He had been working on a new move, one that would definitely become useful in his next match. The sun was already setting and if he didn't leave to go home soon his cousin might start to worry and that would mean he would have to listen to her lecture for longer then was necessary.

Ryoma sighed, walking over to his tennis bag placing his racket inside before zipping it up and slinging it over his shoulder, wincing slightly as the heavy bag made contact with his sore muscles. He looked over to the people playing casually in the neighboring courts and smirked, readjusting his hat as he did so. "Mada mada da ne." He looked down at his watch and walked out of the courts to the bus stop near by waiting patently for it to arrive. 7:23, it was late, which meant Ryoma would be late, and Ryoma didn't like being late. Especially when he was hungry and tired; but he would sooner loose a tennis match then admit to it. He could almost hear his cousins lecturing as he boarded the bus and walked about halfway down before grabbing onto the handrail above him. He remembered earlier in the year when he and Momo had gone on the bus and Momo had mad fun of him for not being able to reach it. But it seemed since then with help from Inui's special diet, he had grown a bit, just a bit as he was still among the shortest in the tennis club, but enough so that he could now reach the handrail above him. Although the fact that even though he had grown and was still the shortest didn't seem to miss Momo as he seemed to go out of his way to poke fun at him.

Ryoma looked out of the window casually looking at the random streets he saw every time he took the bus home from the courts. He pushed a tab on the bus, signaling for the driver to let him off at the next stop that would drop him off near his house. The bus came to a gradual stop as Ryoma made his way up to the front of the bus, giving a curt nod to the bus driver as he exited the overly crowded bus and started the walk back to his home.

Once there his cousin did not disappoint him as she followed him around the house giving him a piece of her mind as he ate a quick dinner and went to his room to collect things for a shower. She only stopped once the bathroom door was shut loudly in her face where she decided to give it a rest and headed back downstairs to make sure her perverted uncle wasn't up to something again.

Ryoma sighed as he heard his cousin heading away from the door leaving him alone. He held back a sigh of relief as he stepped into the hot shower, letting the water cascade down his acing body and sore muscles allowing the pressure of the water to massage his back. Somehow this reminded Ryoma of his last match against Hyotei when Momo had been the sit in bench coach for Ryuzaki Sensai. It had been a particularly difficult match and Momo had balled Ryoma to him while he was changing courts. He had smiled at him and for some reason that had made him pull his hat down and turn away.

"Don't kill yourself our there." he had said.

At that point Ryoma had already sat down on the bench and was taking a quick drink from his water bottle and hadn't even noticed Momo behind him till his hands were on his shoulder relaxing his tense muscles. "Relax; don't let him get to you. He's all about mind games." Ryoma nodded curtly standing trying to hide the slight blush on his cheeks. Hyotei hadn't scored a point after that.

The thought of the older player sent a slight blush to his cheeks as he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel and swiftly drying him self off, putting on a pair of boxer shorts. He sighed almost angrily as the heat and steam of the bathroom surrounded him. The added heat along with the already hot weather outside seemed to try and suffocate him, causing him to exit the bathroom still only half dressed. Not that it really mattered; he was only going to his room to study.

The cooler air of the hallway greeted him as the steam rushed out from the small confined bathroom after him trying to follow him as he slung his towel on his shoulders and made his way down the hall to his room.

"Momo?" Ryoma opened the door to his room only to find his Sempai sitting calmly on his bed leaning against the headboard staring blankly at the wall across from him. The sound of his name being called seemed to bring him back turning his head towards the speaker, talking as he did so. "Oy, Ryoma, your out, you were in the shower so your cousin let me..." His eyes landed on the half dressed Ryoma and his sentence faltered and the "in" part of his sentence came out quieter and a little more delayed then it should have. Ryoma only responded to his with a simple "Ah" as he took up his school bag, placing on the floor next to his bed before sitting down on the bed across from Momo staring at his Sempai, waiting for him to explain what he was there for.

Momo laughed a little hesitantly scratching the back of his head as he did so. "So..." he said a bit unsure of what to say. "You left pretty early after practice today."

Ryoma nodded, "Went to the courts to get in more practice." It seemed to surprise Ryoma more then it did Momo that he, Echizen Ryoma had actually explained himself and actually spurred on a conversation to anyone. Momo got over the slight shock quick enough, "You still had energy after that practice? Bushou pushed us hard today, even Fuji looked a little tired."

Ryoma shrugged again turning back to his stoic self.

"So, um, what are you doing now?"

"Homework."

"Need help?"

"Logarithms?"

Momo smiled patting the empty space of the bed next to him. Ryoma shrugged pulling his bag up from the bed side and sat next to Momo. Who knew the loudmouth had a brain? Ryoma looked up at Momo's face as he explained something to him. His concentrated face turned to him smiling asking if he understood. Ryoma nodded, returning the smile with a small one of his own. "Hey Ryoma, you want to, um go see a movie tomorrow or something on our off day?"

Ryoma smirked and nodded, closing his textbook and placing it back into his backpack which he placed back onto the floor, wincing only slightly at the slight stretch it made him do. This wince, however slight it might have been didn't go unnoticed by Momo. "Ryoma, sit." he said telling Ryoma to sit in front of him. Ryoma looked at him quizzically before doing as he was told, relaxing almost instantly once Momo placed his hands on his shoulders, massaging all the knots from his back. He really liked having his sempai around. He wasn't really sure when he had started liking his sempai in that way, but he had.

Momo sat behind Ryoma massaging the younger team mate like he had before the one time during their match against Hyotei. When he saw Ryoma was sore just now he took the chance, even though they were team mates, he hadn't had much of a chance to ever really get close to him, to touch him, to do much of anything with the chibi. He shifted slightly he realized Ryoma was beginning to lean farther back into him. Momo wore a look of pure confusion as Ryoma reached up behind him, taking his sempai's hands in his own, bringing them down around him wrapping them around his own smaller frame. Momo realized smiling, pulling Ryoma to him closer into his lap where he felt Ryoma lean into his broad chest before looking up smiling. He took a hand off from on top of Momo's, reaching for his sempai's head, bringing it down to his lips where the two meet.

He wasn't really sure what made him do so but he needed to do something. Maybe it was that they were both alone for once, and in his room on his bed to top it off. Something in him told him he needed to do something because Momo sure as hell wasn't going to take the first step.

The kiss was short and sweet but seemed to get the point across for both of them. Both pulling out of the shared kiss a little dazed. Ryoma smiled bringing his hand back down on top of Momo's that was still around his waist and snuggled into the older boy. Momo smiled relaxing against the headboard resting his head on Ryoma's, kissing it lightly as he lay his head down on it. He was happy, he was glad he decided to come. And from the sleeping form in his arms, Ryoma didn't seemed to mind his company too much either.

Ryoma's cousin came in a little later carrying a try of snacks up to Ryoma's room for him and his friend. She walked in to see her younger cousin shirtless, lying on his bed asleep with his friend behind him with his arms wrapped around Ryoma and Ryoma's own arms on top of his friends. She knew there had been something between them. It wasn't everyday Ryoma got a house call that didn't include tennis. She closed the door silently walking down the hallway downstairs to the phone.

"Hello? Yes, I'm just making a call on behalf of Momoshiro. Yes, I think he'll be staying over the night tonight. No it's no problem." There was a slight pause on the other end of the phone and she found herself responding with a smirk despite herself. "Oh no, He and Ryoma get along _quite_ well."


End file.
